1. Field of Invention
The device and method described herein concerns the field of simulating medical procedures. More specifically, a device is described that provides a modular manner of simulating different surgical procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
Some newly developed medical procedures and/or devices are sufficiently innovative that their practice requires experienced medical practitioners to undergo specific training to become proficient with the new procedure. The training for the new medical procedures, such as surgery, may incorporate devices that model anatomy. Simulating a procedure on a model rather than a patient is significantly safer and less expensive. A drawback of currently known models is they often represent a unique or single portion of anatomy. Additionally, currently known models are typically inflexible and not adjustable for multiple orientations.